


Spoils of War

by ackermom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, fucking in the throne room, levi as erwin's concubine, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is a conquering emperor and takes Levi as his concubine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> de-anoned from the kink meme: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=8228318#cmt8228318

Fire blazes through the palace, and by the end of the night, it is his.   
  
Soldiers rampage through the city, on a mission of treasure and vandal; citizens fall to their knees in the dirt, bowing before their new king, and their heads are spared. The same cannot be said for their previous ruler; his bloodied head hangs on a post in the throne room, an omen to traitors and a token to victors.   
  
The throne is of cool marble, and Erwin sits upon it, legs outstretched and fingers drumming in thought. His armor hangs heavily on his body, leather and metal stained with royal blood. His sword remains clasped to his belt, and his stretches his toes in their boots, weariness draining through his muscles.   
  
“Your Majesty,” a soldier murmurs, approaching the throne.  
  
Erwin cracks a tired eye. “Is everything taken care of?”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty.” The soldier hesitates, then continues. “The emperor’s wife has fled the city.”  
  
He runs his hands over the smooth stone of the throne. “No matter. She’s of no use to us, anyhow.”  
  
“There is, however…” The soldier trails off, and Erwin raises an eyebrow.   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“His harem has not fled,” the soldier says. “There’s only one concubine, Your Majesty, a boy named Levi, but-”  
  
Erwin sits straight. “Bring him to me.”  
  
Levi is brought in chains, metal bound around his hands neck, and he is led before the throne in the dim evening light. His body shines in the torchlight, slender and lithe, but not so weak and passive as Erwin expected. His skin is pale, his lips pink, and his dark eyes burn with a starlight of anger, casting their furious glare onto Erwin’s armor, his throne, his crown.   
  
“You must be Levi,” Erwin says with a smile, and Levi snarls at him.  
  
“Bite me,” he spits.   
  
The soldier holding his chains yanks him backwards, throwing Levi down onto the cold floor of the throne room, where he writhes, clawing at the metal around his neck. Erwin watches for only a moment before raising his hand, and the soldier ceases the battle.   
  
Erwin rises from the throne, his armor clinking together as he moves, and begins his descent from the throne; the leather of his boots slaps against the steps as he climbs down, and soon he is standing before Levi, towering over him. Fiery eyes stare up at him, and Erwin smiles before bending to examine his concubine more closely.   
  
“Beautiful,” Erwin murmurs, crouched to his knees. He brushes a finger under Levi’s chin, tilting his face upward, and Levi jerks his head away.  
  
“Don’t fucking touch me,” Levi hisses, an anger writhing in his eyes, “with your dirty hands.”  
  
The soldier yanks on the chain again, jerking Levi’s head backwards, and slams his booted foot into the concubine’s shoulder, leaving a pattern of mud and bruises. “You will address your Emperor with respect, whore,” the soldier spits, but before Levi can fight back, Erwin holds up a hand.  
  
“Stop,” he commands, and the soldier releases his hold. “Unchain him.”  
  
“Your Majesty-”  
  
“Do as I say,” Erwin barks, and the soldier jumps to it. “Leave us,” Erwin commands when Levi’s chains are broken away, and the soldier dutifully obeys, the door echoing behind him as he leaves them alone in the throne room.   
  
The fury has faded from Levi’s eyes when he stares up at Erwin; instead, his gaze is of confusion and a guarded caution. He starts when Erwin reaches down again to brush another finger under his chin, but he makes no move to get away.  
  
“You are beautiful, you know,” Erwin murmurs, and Levi’s lips purse.   
  
“What’s the point in admiring me before you’re going to kill me?” he asks, his voice tinged with a harsh edge. “Planning to ravish me first?”  
  
“Kill you?” Erwin exclaims, rising to his feet again, and Levi’s eyes widen. “No, I don’t think so.”  
  
“That’s why you brought me here, isn’t it?”  
  
Erwin hums and folds his hands behind his back, peering down at Levi. “Yes, at first. But now that I’ve laid eyes upon you, I see your value. Your emperor must have had great taste.”  
  
Levi scoffs, his gaze flickering to the bloodied head hung by the throne.  
  
“I simply couldn’t bring myself to kill you,” Erwin continues, “now that I’ve witnessed your beauty. It’s not often one comes upon such an exquisite specimen as yourself, with alabaster skin and eyes like the stars-”  
  
“Enough poetry,” Levi snarls, heaving himself onto his knees. His shoulder bears mud left from the boot, and he wipes it off, smearing it onto the marble floor, then smudges his dirtied hands on the white cotton of his gown. He stares up at Erwin, jaw clenched, black bangs thrown askew. “I know what you want.”  
  
“Do you?” Erwin muses. He pauses, staring down at Levi with a hinted smile playing on his lips, and then he lets it fully bloom: a smile of power, of control and desire. On the floor, Levi narrows his eyes.  
  
Erwin gestures to him with one hand. “Rise,” he commands.  
  
Levi hesitates, his eyes wary, but Erwin says nothing else. The gold bands on his upper arms shine in the torchlight as he stands, the folds of his white gown swaying with his body, and finally Levi is on his feet again, his bare toes scraping against the palace floor. “Happy?” he murmurs, and Erwin hums, stepping forward.   
  
“Very,” he says.   
  
He moves in close towards Levi, towering over him, and he brushes one hand over Levi’s hair, his fingers running through silky, black strands. Levi stills, his gaze firmly fixed past Erwin, whose hand traces south, caressing the soft skin of Levi’s jaw before tickling down to run over his neck. Erwin tucks one finger under a strap of Levi’s gown and glances down at his full outfit, examining it with a light smile. The gown shimmers in the warm light. It hangs loosely from Levi; its thin shoulder straps are pinned with golden brooches, and the folds of the dress gather at his waist where a braid of gold and leather is tied together, hugging close to his body. Erwin’s hand trail lower, and he bends again to his knees to follow them down to Levi’s hips. He feels Levi suck in a breath as he drops, and his fingers play at the folds of Levi’s gown. It breaks at the hips, two more golden brooches splitting the dress into slits that reveal the soft, white skin of his thighs; Erwin presses hips lips against one of Levi’s thighs, and he feels him tense.   
  
“Mm.” Erwin rises to his feet again, hands tracing back up Levi’s body, up his thighs and hips, catching themselves in the thick folds of his gown, until they caress up his shoulders and come to clutch at his jaw, tickling against the skin of his neck. “Your tailor was a master.”  
  
“Only the finest for the royal courtesan,” Levi breathes. His grey eyes meet Erwin’s blue, and his lips hang slightly parted, the pink of their skin shining.   
  
“It’s unfortunate,” Erwin sighs, one hand brushing back to fix Levi’s hair. “He’s probably dead now.”  
  
Levi huffs, and he jerks his head out of Erwin’s grasp. “I figured as much.”  
  
“You didn’t run,” Erwin says. He presses a finger against Levi’s cheek, turning his face back, and stares at him, hard.   
  
“What?”  
  
“The emperor and his wife tried to flee,” Erwin says, His fingers travels again to press under Levi’s chin. “Her Royal Highness made it, but, obviously, he didn’t. Most of the royal court tried to run, in fact.”  
  
Levi narrows his eyes. “Your point?”  
  
Erwin presses with his finger, forcing Levi’s chin further upward. “I believe we already discussed the proper form of address, did we not?”  
  
Jaw twinging, Levi glares at him. “What the fuck are you on about, Your Majesty?”  
  
“You didn’t run,” Erwin says. He eases his finger, trailing it down to Levi’s collarbones instead. “Why?”  
  
“I’m not stupid,” Levi says. “I knew I wouldn’t make it.”  
  
“You might have.”  
  
“No, I wouldn’t have.” Levi glances down at Erwin’s finger dancing over his chest, then looks back up. “How far do you think a concubine can run? Not very far, is the answer.”  
  
Erwin furrows his brow. “You’re in a fit shape,” he says, his other hand reaching out to press at Levi’s biceps. “I’d say your muscles might even give me a challenge. Why didn’t you run?”  
  
“Muscle doesn’t equal endurance,” Levi snaps, and Erwin releases his hand, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not allowed to wear shoes,” Levi continues, “so that I can’t run. I’m not allowed outside except for the inner courtyard, so that I can’t run.   
  
“You piece of shit,” he exclaims, shoving Erwin away. “If I could have run away, do you think I would have waited around until now? I would’ve been gone years ago, if I had the chance.”  
  
He jerks back, away from Erwin, and waits, his jaw clenched. His eyes hold fire, but as he waits, Erwin carefully watching him, it slowly dies. “Aren’t you going to say something?” Levi exclaims. “I just hit you.”  
  
Erwin watches him for another moment; he trails his eyes over Levi’s body, over the one thin strap of his gown that’s slipped from his shoulder, over the scrapes of mud still left from the soldier’s boot, over the dark lines painted artfully on Levi’s eyes, over his narrow, pursed lips. He presses a finger to his mouth, watching Levi watching him, then waves a hand.  
  
“Strip,” he commands.  
  
Levi’s tense shoulders sag. “What?” he exclaims, and Erwin waves another hand.  
  
“I think you heard me,” he says, turning on his heel. He crosses back to the throne, climbs up its marble steps, and sets himself upon it once more, settling in to watch Levi’s bemused expression. “You heard me,” he repeats. “Strip.”  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“Are you questioning your Emperor?”  
  
“Here?” Levi exclaims. “I’m not giving you a show in the throne room.”  
  
“Yes, you are,” Erwin says, “or you’re joining your former master on his post.”  
  
Levi’s eyes flicker back to the head mounted beside the throne, and he narrows his eyes.   
  
“Fine,” he spits. His fingers tug at the belt around his waist. “But I’m not dancing for you or anything gross.”  
  
“I don’t need anything fancy,” Erwin says, leaning on his arm. “I just don’t want you in that dress any longer. It’s too much.”  
  
“You can basically see my ass in this dress,” Levi says, and Erwin stares at him.  
  
“I believe I told you to strip, not argue.”  
  
Levi casts one last withering glare in his direction before glancing down at his gown. His fingers dig into the belt around his waist and he tugs it off. The gown slips loose, billowing freely around his slender body, and he lets the leather belt drop to the floor, its thin golden strands glinting. Erwin watches, enthralled, as Levi’s fingers play with the golden brooches on his dress straps. He tugs at one, pulling it apart, and that strap slips off his shoulder, taking folds of the gown with it. It slides all the way down to his waist, the other half still held up by the other strap, and reveals Levi’s pale skin underneath. He glances up at Erwin and receives a gesture to continue, so he undoes the other broach and the whole gown tumbles off his frame, pooling around his feet in a white mess.  
  
He stands naked before the throne. His hands hang limp at his sides, and he stares at Erwin, waiting.  
  
Finally, Erwin speaks. He wags his fingers at Levi, gesturing him forward, and says, “Come here, beautiful.”  
  
Levi obeys, shuffling up the steps of the throne, but he scoffs at Erwin. “Don’t call me that,” he mutters, and Erwin hums as Levi approaches him.   
  
“But you are,” he says, and he reaches out to brush a hand over Levi’s arm. Levi swats his hand away.  
  
“What do you want, Your Majesty?” he spits.   
  
Erwin drops his legs from their crossed position and smiles. “You,” he says, “on your knees.”  
  
“Ugh,” Levi scoffs, but he slides down onto his knees obediently, his skin pressing into the marble tile, and he fits himself in between Erwin’s legs, leaning his cheek against one of Erwin’s thighs.  
  
“Are you going to do the honors, Your Majesty?” he asks, a hand crawling up to tug at the skirt of Erwin’s tunic. His fingers brush against the burnt red fabric, tickling Erwin’s skin. “Or should I?”

Erwin leans back in the throne, one hand curling its fingers into Levi’s black locks. “You,” he murmurs, and Levi’s hand dives into Erwin’s tunic, snatching his half-hard cock in their grasp. “Ah, you certainly don’t mess around…”  
  
“I know what I want,” Levi says, sliding to sit on his calves. His thumb strokes its way up Erwin’s cock, teasing at the head, and he pushes Erwin’s skirt back, revealing his bare skin to the dim torchlight of the throne room. “Mm. So do you, Your Majesty.”  
  
“The sassiest concubine in the land,” Erwin sighs, giving Levi a swift tug on his ear. Levi whines, glaring up at Erwin, but he says nothing, only rubbing a finger up and down the length of Erwin’s hardening cock. “Do you always talk back?”  
  
“That’s part of my appeal,” Levi says drily, and Erwin roots his hand in Levi’s hair, fingernails scraping against skin, and shoves his head forward, thrusting his cock into Levi’s hanging lips.   
  
Levi hums, an angry growling from the throat, but it reverberates against Erwin’s cock and he smiles, releasing his vicelike grip on Levi’s hair. “Good boy,” he murmurs, Levi’s tongue hot and wet against his cock.   
  
Eyes narrowed, Levi jerks his head back long enough to snap, “Shut up,” before Erwin is shoving his head forward again, forcing those pink lips back onto his cock.   
  
“Not the most obedient,” Erwin sighs. Levi glares up at him, but his mouth moves in the right rhythm, and he sucks, taking Erwin’s whole cock into his mouth at once. He moves backwards, lips slapping wetly against skin, and one of his hands trails up Erwin’s thigh to grip his cock at the base, skin tingling against his balls.   
  
“That’s better,” Erwin says, his hand brushing over Levi’s hair.   
  
Levi hums again, still displeased, but he loses the fire in his eyes as his lips curls around the tip of Erwin’s cock. He pulls them loose, saliva trailing off, and his flicks his tongue out, licking the head of his cock in swift motions, once, twice, three times, as Erwin’s grip on his hair tightens again, his cock thick and stiff.   
  
Levi takes him again, swallowing the head of Erwin’s cock and running his tongue along its head, but Erwin yanks him back by his hair and forces Levi’s face up to meet his eyes. Pre-come drips from Levi’s lips, and he glares up at Erwin, hands clenching against his balls. “What?” he exclaims. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand. “What now?”  
  
“Up,” Erwin commands, and Levi narrows his eyes.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Get up.”  
  
Warily, Levi obeys, rising to his feet. His knees are red from kneeling on the marble floor, and Erwin takes a moment to look over him again, eyes traveling over his pale skin and slender frame. One of his hands idly takes his cock in its grip, and he strokes himself, lips pursed as he watches Levi.  
  
Levi scoffs. “Gross,” he says. “Is that how the rest of this is going to go?”  
  
Erwin snatches him by the wrist and tugs him forward. “You won’t speak unless spoken to,” he commands, and Levi’s eyes harden. “Understand?”  
  
Levi says nothing, and Erwin clenches on his wrist. “I asked you if you understand.”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” Levi says, his eyes burning.   
  
Erwin brings Levi’s wrist to his lips and kisses it. “Good. I’d hate to have to punish you.”  
  
He tugs Levi onto his lap, tumbling him forward, and Levi hisses as Erwin’s finger find their way around his ass, pressing thickly against his hole.  
  
“I’m not-” he starts, but Erwin hushes him, producing a small vial from the folds of his belt.   
  
He pops it open with one hand and smears the oil onto his fingers, smiling at Levi’s scowl.  
  
“You kinky fuck,” Levi snarls, slamming his fist into Erwin’s chest. “You planned this, you piece of shit, all along you were going to fuck me-”  
  
“Oh, don’t be mad,” Erwin says, pressing his wet fingers against Levi’s hole. One slips inside, warm and dripping, and Levi tenses, a shudder echoing from his throat. “I’d heard all kinds of tales about the beautiful concubine of the emperor’s harem. I wasn’t going to let you go without having you for myself first.”  
  
Levi squirms as Erwin slips another finger inside of him, pressing closely. “Are you still going to kill me after this?” Levi growls. His hands press into Erwin’s shoulders, leaning all his weight into him, and his eyes glint dangerously. “That was your plan, wasn’t it?”  
  
“It was,” Erwin says, and he retracts his fingers; he circles them at Levi’s hole, teasing, but he receives only a glare in return. “But it doesn’t have to be,” he continues, slipping his fingers back inside. He pushes them deeper, sliding a third finger inside, and watches Levi’s face contort.  
  
“It depends on your behavior,” Erwin says. His other hand brushes against Levi’s cheek, turning their faces together. “Good boys get to live.”  
  
“I’m not your boy,” Levi spits, and Erwin presses his fingers deeper, earning a soft hiss.   
  
“You will be if you want your head.” He nudges his finger in deeper. “And didn’t I tell you to shut up?”  
  
Levi’s lips thin, and he glares at Erwin, perched on his laps, hands pressing against his shoulders, and Erwin smirks back at him. He pulls his wet fingers out and wipes them on the small of Levi’s back.   
  
“Gross,” Levi mutters, and Erwin slaps a thick hand against his ass, earning a whine.  
  
“Up,” Erwin commands again, wrapping his hands around Levi’s waist. Levi follows his motions, heaving himself onto his knees, and he glances down, brushing a hand over Erwin’s cock. “Maybe this will shut you up.”  
  
He lowers Levi back onto his lap, onto his cock, and bites his lip at the warmth that meets him, that swallows his cock whole and leaves it yearning for more. He takes it slow, pressing Levi down gently, and Levi echoes a stifled moan from his throat, his fingernails digging into Erwin’s shoulder as he takes the cock down to its base. Erwin holds him there, feeling the blood pulsing in his member, and brushes one hand against Levi’s cheek.  
  
“Do you like that?” he murmurs, and Levi cracks his eyes open.  
  
“You’re fucking huge,” Levi says, and Erwin hums. He grips Levi around the hips and lifts him off again, one hand traveling back to plant itself against Levi’s ass cheek.  
  
“Don’t flatter me,” Erwin says, the tip of his cock pressed against Levi’s entrance. “Perhaps you’re just small.”  
  
“Shut up,” Levi hisses, smacking a hand against Erwin’s shoulder. His blow falls flat, barely stinging Erwin’s skin, and Levi hisses again when Erwin jerks his hip and presses himself back into Levi, fingernails digging into the flesh of his ass. Levi buoys his hands against Erwin’s shoulders, falling into the rhythm of sex as Erwin jerks his hips again and presses himself into Levi.  
  
Levi’s fingers dig firmly against Erwin’s skin and he wraps one hand around Erwin’s neck, using it to bounce himself up and back down onto Erwin’s thick cock. Erwin murmurs, hands grasping at Levi’s hips, and his blood stirs as Levi moves again, settling into a quick rhythm, bouncing off Erwin’s thighs as he rides himself, the slick of Erwin’s cock pressing into him. Erwin hums, closing his eyes as Levi moves, and the heat of the sex makes his cock swell, leaking pre-come against Levi’s entrance as he jerks himself up and back down.   
  
“Good boy,” Erwin mutters again, his hands loosely grasping at Levi’s hands, and Levi does not even protest this time, his breath hot and heavy as he bounces. Erwin opens his eyes, gently, and watches, sweat forming along his forehead, as Levi’s eyes flutter, his pink lips hanging open and his eyelashes dark and thick. He breathes, heavily, grasping for breath, and as he pushes himself up and down on Erwin’s cock, his dark eyes open, instantly meeting Erwin’s gaze.  
  
They stare for a moment, Levi’s grey meeting Erwin’s blue, and then Levi speaks.  
  
“Your Majesty?” he mutters, thrusting himself down on Erwin’s cock.  
  
Erwin breathes, hard, and takes one hand under Levi’s chin, bringing him forward. He leans up and he takes Levi’s lips on his, kissing him hard and wet. Levi slows his pace, humming into the kiss, and locks their lips together, teeth grasping at Erwin’s bottom lip.   
  
When they break, Levi averts his eyes, casting his glance down to Erwin’s chest.   
  
Erwin digs his fingernails into the skin of Levi’s hips, and Levi rides himself up and down again, thrusting down hard on Erwin’s cock, making his emperor moan beneath his thighs. He bounces, hands tight on Erwin’s shoulder, their foreheads nearly pressed together, and he breathes heavily, letting loose moan that echoes off the marble walls of the throne room. Erwin tugs him in close, pressing his lips against Levis’ neck, and groans at the blood and heat in his cock, at the slick warmth of Levi’s entrance, at the sweat dripping off their bodies and their skin melting together.   
  
Levi fucks him, mercilessly, riding him hard and fast, moaning for His Majesty, until Erwin’s thighs shake under the pressure and he comes, spilling into Levi with heat and wet, and he clenches at Levi’s ass, hands pressing into his muscle, and he kisses Levi’s sweat stained skin, his breath hot and fast.  
  
Breathing heavily, Levi climbs off Erwin’s cock and seats himself across Erwin’s lap, his wet ass pressing against the fabric of Erwin’s tunic. He collapses there, crumpled, feet drawn up under himself, and watches as Erwin wipes sweat from his forehead and regains his breath.  
  
“Draw your sword, Your Majesty,” Levi mutters. “The deed is done.”  
  
“My sword,” Erwin sighs. “Didn’t I just put it away?”  
  
Levi groans shoving himself away from Erwin. “How did you ever become an emperor?” he scoffs, stumbling to his feet. Erwin reaches out and snatches him by his wrist, jerking him back onto his lap.   
  
“I did intend to kill you,” Erwin murmurs, tracing a finger along Levi’s lips. Levi watches with dark eyes, quiet. “There simply isn’t room in my court for possible traitors.  
  
“But,” he continues, bringing Levi’s lips down to his. “I think you’ve proved yourself loyal enough to remain.”  
  
He kisses him again, slower and gentler, caressing Levi’s lips with his own, and Levi’s arms curl around his shoulders.  
  
“I can keep my head,” Levi says when they part.  
  
Erwin smiles. “Yes.”  
  
“And my… position?”  
  
“Mm.” Erwin kisses his collarbone. “Of course. It’d be a shame to waste such talent elsewhere.”  
  
Levi breathes deeply, running a hand across Erwin’s shoulder. “Then I’ll serve you well, Your Majesty.”  
  
Erwin smiles again. “Good boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any other tags you think i should add, please let me know.


End file.
